Busted Online
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Danny and his friends are chatting, but out of the blue, Maddie and Jack hack into the chatroom and see what they're talking about. And it involves a certain secret of Danny's.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. This was made due to some requests. Hope you all enjoy. I do own the story, though. So no stealing! I'm sorry if this is rushed, I got kinda lazy.  
**

**Techie9 is Tucker, Nightrose is Sam, Pwninghybrid is Danny, GhostHunter1 is Maddie, GhostHunter2 is Jack.  
**

_Techie9 has logged on_

_Nightrose has logged on_

_Pwninghybrid has logged on_

Pwninghybrid: Tucker, this chat is private, right?

Techie9: Mhm. Unless your parents hack in purposefully, we're safe.

Nightrose: Thank goodness for that. So, how are you Danny?

Pwninghybrid: n_n I just got a letter from the Box Ghost inviting me to his wedding to the Lunch Lady.

Techie9: O.o

Nightrose: O.O Why'd he invite you.

Pwninghybrid: Not entirely sure. Haven't read the whole thing yet. *cough* *reads*...

Pwninghybrid: "You may be wondering why we have invited you to partake in the celebration, it is because my fiance and I have been battling you for such a long time it would be polite to invite you. Beware!"

Techie9:...That's gotta be the weirdest wedding invitation I've ever seen.

Nightrose: It hardly makes sense he'd invite you, but it IS the Box Ghost. Are you going?

Pwninghybrid: No.

Techie9: XDDD *high five*

Nightrose: Maybe you should go.

Pwninghybrid: O.O!

Techie9: O.O!

Nightrose:...What? Maybe you'll learn something.

Pwninghybrid: Like what?

Techie9: What you and Sam are gonna do one day in the alter.

Nightrose: TUCKER!

Pwninghybrid: TUCKER!

Techie9: :D You know it's true. DON'T DENY THOSE FEEELINGGSSS! -shot- XD

Pwninghybrid: You don't know that!

Techie9: Dude, even your parents know. Your _dad_ thinks you're clueless.

Nightrose: May I please come and beat the crap out of you now, Tucker?

Techie9:...:D Nu. Hey, Danny, how'd the fight go with Skulker today.

Pwninghybrid: *winces* Not great. My parents came and tried to shoot at me after I got Skulker. Managed to get my shoulder.

Nightrose: O.O! Are you okay?

Techie9: O.O!

Pwninghybrid: Yeah, I'm fine. It's almost healed. Yay for super healing.

Nightrose: Yay for super healing indeed.

Techie9: *tsk tsk* If only your parents knew you're Danny Phantom.

Pwninghybrid: Yeah, I know. But what am I supposed to tell them? "Hey mom and dad, guess what? I turned the portal on from the inside and it turned me half-ghost, into the ghost you think is evil and want to dissect and pull apart molecule by molecule!"

Techie9: Touche'.

Nightrose: O.O; I wish they knew what a hero you are.

Techie9: You mean what a stud you think he is?

Pwninghybrid: TUCKER! T.T

Nightrose: TUCKER!

Techie9: *snicker*

Nightrose: While I think they'd accept you, I can see your point. Fenton=Phantom. I can't believe no one's noticed, tho.

Pwninghybrid: Ikr?

_GhostHunter1 has logged on_

_GhostHunter2 has logged on_

GhostHunter1: Hey sweeties! ^^ You guys made the chat private! And forgot to invite us!

GhostHunter2: Yeah, and we had to hack in to do so. So, what are you guys talking about? *reads above*

GhostHunter1: *reads above*

Pwninghybrid: Oh, CRAP! This-this isn't happening. Oh God, someone tell me this isn't happening. *hyperventilates*

_Pwninghybrid has logged off_

GhostHunter1: !

GhostHunter2: ! DANNY'S THE GHOST BOY?

GhostHunter1: HE TURNED ON THE PORTAL?

Nightrose: Quick, Tuck! We gotta go help Danny!

Techie9: On it!

_Nightrose has logged off_

_Techie9 has logged off_

GhostHunter2: They left!

GhostHunter1: Why didn't they tell us?

GhostHunter2: *reads Sam's comment*

GhostHunter1: Oohh. T^T

GhostHunter2: I can hear him upstairs. Quick, Mads! Before he tries to fly away!

_GhostHunter1 has logged off_

_GhostHunter2 has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own this story, though. SO NO STEALING.**

Danny stared at the laptop he had closed. He wanted to see what happened- but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt sweat trickling down his neck, but he hardly noticed it. _No..._

_"Oh, please, God, someone tell me this isn't happening. Please let this be a nightmare that I end up screaming while I wake up. No, no..."_ He thought desperately. He put his head back on his pillow and rubbed his forehead anxiously.

"No, no, no...NO...Oh...Crap..." He muttered. He took some deep breaths, but he felt his heart stop for a split second as he heard his dad's large hand knock on the door. He froze solid.

"Danny? Can we come in?" Maddie's voice was heard outside. Danny tried to say something, but all that came out was a dry, wheezy sound. He felt like he couldn't speak. His parents took that as confirmation and slowly opened the door, seeing their son's terrified face. This made them feel guilty to a point. They hated seeing their son this frozen from fear- he looked petrified.

"Danny..." Maddie said softly, affectionately. "We love you. We're sorry we ever made you think you wouldn't be accepted."

"Yeah, we don't care. You're our son." Jack said with a smile. Danny only stared at them for a minute, before gulping and spitting out his next words.

"R-really?" He hated how weak he sounded- but he felt as weak as he spoke. He fought some of the most malicious things in the world, fighting bravely without a fear. The only one who he feared was Dark Dan (who wouldn't come back. He promised his family this). But his _parents_, on the other hand...

"Of course!" Maddie and Jack instantly replied in unison. Danny stared for a minute, before cracking in a smile. His parents took this as confirmation that they were free to (finally) hug him. Maddie first pulled him tight, feeling him become stiff for a minute once more, before he loosened and allowed her to hug him. After her turn was up, Jack wasted no time tackling Danny with a hug.

After he let go a moment later, he looked slightly guilty. "I can't believe we didn't take better precautions about the ghost portal. That must've been painful, getting zapped like that." Danny hissed a bit through his teeth.

"No kidding. It's kinda like...I don't know how to describe it. It just hurt." He said with a shrug. His parents muttered an 'ouch'. Danny sighed again.

"I can't believe my secret was busted online!" He said, exasperated. Maddie shrugged.

"Whether or not it was online or off, I think we would've figured it out anyhow." Danny smiled and caught them up in a hug again.

"Glad you guys know. It makes me feel so, _so _much better." He muttered into his father's large, orange cloth. His mom and dad smiled.

"We love ya, kid." Jack replied. Finally pulling back, Danny was about to say something, before a blue mist escaped his mouth. Maddie and Jack looked confused for a moment, before they saw a large, slimy, green blob fly by. Danny stared at it, then back at his parents.

"Go get 'im, tiger." Maddie said with a proud smile. He grinned, allowing the blue-white rings to form and pass over his body. Just when he was about to fly out the window, Jack called,

"Be careful, son!"

Danny turned and winked at them, and waved as they waved back, and flew out. His parents ran up to the window to watch him beat the crap out of the thing.

Two proud smiles creeped onto their faces.

The en-

"WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU, DANNY!" Tucker shouted, running in the room with Sam, holding a thermos above his head to capture and run away with him with.

"YAAA- Oh. Wait. Uh..." Tucker stopped, turning red as he saw Danny's parents turn and give him and Sam a confused look.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked slowly. Maddie and Jack pointed outside, and both walked up to the window, stepping over junk on the floor of Danny's room, to see him fighting a ghost.

"...Oh."

"...Are we ruining an inspirational, touching moment?" Tucker asked. Danny parents nodded. Sam and Tucker grinned weakly.

"Uh...Guess we'll be going, then." Sam said, grabbing Tucker's wrist and pulling him out, and closing the door behind them. Danny's parents went back to proudly grinning at Danny.

**FINALLY, the UNINTERRUPTED end of the story. -shot-**


End file.
